


all the merthur sex ~

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Magic Reveal, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arthur Comes Out, Arthur Knows, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Arthur Returns, Arthur gets Merlin drunk on purpose, Arthur is confused by science and the modern world, Arthur takes it badly, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Butterflies, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Comeplay, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Cute, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Arthur, Dominant Merlin, Drunk Merlin, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Ealdor, Episode Related, Episode: S04e04 Aithusa, Episode: s03e04 Gwaine, Episode: s04e07 The Secret Sharer, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gags, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Immortal Merlin, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Light Bondage, Light D/s, M/M, MERLIN IS A POWER BOTTOM PASS IT ON, Magic, Magic Ban Lifted, Magic Bondage, Magic Butterflies, Magic Reveal, Makeup Kiss, Merlin is a lightweight, Merlin leaves Camelot (temporarily), Merlin's magic goes haywire, Merthur is canon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Era, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Arthur, POV Merlin, PWP, Podfic Welcome, Power Bottom Merlin, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Self-Prompt, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shirtless Arthur, Smut, Strong D/s, Submissive Arthur, Surprise Blowjob, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Switching, Top Merlin, Topping from the Bottom, Tumblr Prompt, attempt to lift Magic Ban, conniving!Merlin, lots of fluff, magic kink, mild Dom/Sub, necking, oblivious clotpole, oblivious prat, slightly submissive Merlin, submissive merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all 7 of my (previously orphaned) <b>explicit Merthur fanfictions</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the merthur sex ~

UPDATE JULY 2015: The stories I orphaned are now back on my profile, posted as new works but with links back to the original. I'm not deleting this work because of the nice comments that have been left here, and I hope no one ever has to go through what I did (please see [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3187586) for the reason why I had to remove my works in the first place).

However, I do still have two works floating in the orphan_account archive: they're [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1759045) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1554509), and the reason why I haven't reclaimed them is because they're both so shittily written xD


End file.
